Kidnapped -The other Story-
by AnimeGurl1012
Summary: Next Generation Story: Starlight, while on her way to recruit new memebers to the Rebellion gets kidnapped and trapped by a insane family who think she is their daughter. In order for them to stop hurting her she must accept who they say she is. Rated T for Teen
1. Chapter 1

"Rhya! Don't be Serious! You can't just head out ther-" A young red pigtailed girl in a gothic black dress got cut off. "Xena, I can do this mission, I'll be back before Dinner." Starlight winked at the young girl, packing up her pack for her mission. "I'll go recruit the young heroes we recently recovered and come back. It's Simple. Stop stressing." Xena sighed. "Your too cocky. Just like uncle Dick. Your going to end up killed or something Rhya. At least take you Communicator." Starlight looked at Xena with a look of distaste. "I am NOT cocky!" She screamed at her. "You take that back RIGHT NOW!" "How about no." Xena turned and walked away before Starlight could reply. "Ugh! She just gets me so PISSED!" She groaned in anger before getting the rest of her things. She walked out of her room and walked out, turning around and shutting the door. "I'll be back soon sweet bed!" She smiled at her door. Turning she bumped into a slightly taller boy. "You still are going without help Starling?" He asked. "Ky, It's my duty as the leader to do this okay. Don't you trust my decision?" "I do but-" "Then Trust me! I'll be back before dinner even starts!" She smiled and pecked his cheek. "See ya soon! Bye!" She slid down the railings to the first floor and out the door she went. Never knowing of what was going to happen.

* * *

I know this is PRETTY short for a first chapter but this is my first time!

So yeah. IF any of you have read the Kidnapped fan fic over on xFireMagex, than you may already know how this is going to play. But you may not...Haha!

Anyway for the disclamer!

** I do not own Teen Titans or Kyran. Kyran is owned by XFireMageX**


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours had passed after Starlight left the house, she was almost too her destination. "Just a couple more miles.." She thought to herself as she walked through what was left of Jump City. "I need to find them. I always keep my promises to my team." She mumbled to herself. As she headed towards the old Titan Tower to recruit the young children living in there, she began to feel as though something or someone was following her and turned to see if she could see if anything or one was there. Noting there was nothing dangerous near her, she shrugged and began walking again not once hearing, sensing, or seeing the dark figure following behind in the shadows. "I wish there was a faster way to get to the tower. I can't use my flight, it'll blow my cover..." She mumbled to herself while she navigated her way through rumbled buildings. She made it to the harbor where the old amusement park stood, she sighed remembering fond memories. In a quick movement the shadow quickly grabbed Starlight and stabbed a shot into her neck. "I'm afraid you'll won't be able to make it my Rose. But don't worry, You'll be home soon." A male voice said aloud to the empty air. "W...What...?" Starlight mumbled loosing her consciousness rapidly. She looked at the man and saw a smirk lining his face before passing out.

"Wakey, wakey! Rose! Time to feed your petals with warm rays of the Sun!" A Male voice rang loudly in a chamber. Starlight slowly woke up. "Where the fuck am I?" She tried to move her hand to rub her eye of drowsiness, but quickly realized she could not. "What the hell...?" She looked quickly to the door that was open and saw a young boy about Ky's height with dark black hair with a red streak running through it and completely black eyes. "Who the hell are you!" She demanded. "Ohhh~ Feisty!" the boy smirked. "I'm Your brother Rose. Don't you REMEMBER?" This startled Starlight. "My name isn't Rose." She said simply. "You shouldn't say that. Mother and father will hate to punish you Again." The boy laughed. "Punish me Again?" She simply asked. "I have never once seen you in my Life." She glared. "Oh I know, but trust me. You'll never have happy thoughts after your stay here." He laughed and walked out of the room. "Wait! What do you mean!" Starlight yelled pulling on her constraints.


	3. Chapter 3

'It seems like hours passed' Starlight thought to herself. 'How long have I been here? How did I get here? I still need Answers. Plus, they keep calling me this "Rose" person. I wonder why that is.' A few more hours had passed till a Female with silky blond hair and piercing blue eyes came into the room. "Are you awake my darling Rose?" She asked a most sweet voice. "One I'm not this Rose Person. Two, Where the hell am I? Now three, Who in the name of X'hal are you?" Starlight got to the point. "Why I'm your mother dear Rose, Don't you remember? And this is your room. Oh dear, I guess the special treatment is what you need. But here, you need to eat!" The woman said in her sweet voice. She went over to the fridge located against the wall on the right side of the cage and opened it, pulling out a ham and cheese sandwich. Starlight could smell it, her mouth started to drip and her stomach growled. "Is that for me?" Starlight asked in a dreamy daze. "Of course! Only the best for my Rose!" The woman smiled and brought the sandwich to Starlight and hand fed it to her. Starlight enjoyed every bite. After she finished eating. "Rose, dear. It's time for the treatment so Let's go." She flipped a switched unlocking the chains but not the handles to the Cage starlight was in. And she went to her Torture.

"No! STOP! PLEASE!" Starlight screamed, her body wet and soaking, her arms secured to the arms of a chair. "It's for your memories dear!" Starlight screamed in agony, the liquid from the torture device was giving her pain messing up her brain. "MY MEMORIES ARE FINE STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" She screamed louder. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! ANYONE-" The chair plummeted into the liquid substance again. "She'll be ready for the memory removal soon~ Let's make sure it works Dear~" The woman told the man controlling the torture device. "Of course. And if she still refuses, the torture will continue!" The man laughed and pulled the chair out again. Starlight breathed heavily from being under for so long. "You...Won't...Get...Away...With...This..." Starlight said between breaths. The chair moved away from the tank and settled in on the ground next to it. "Dear, Cover yourself up. You'll have a cold." The woman placed a towel around Starlight. Starlight shivered from being in the cold room. "I...I...It's t...t...too cold I...i...in here..." She stuttered. "Then let's go to a Warmer place Dear." The woman said taking Starlight into a room with a single candle lit. Starlight shivered more. "Sit down dear." The woman told Starlight pointing to a chair. "W...W...Why?" Starlight stuttered the question. "So you can get warm, unless you want to go in again~" The woman smiled too kindly. Starlight sat with no question. She did NOT want to go back in there.


End file.
